Participants in fantasy sports leagues select players to form a fantasy team and are awarded points based on performance of the selected players. A fantasy sports participant may wish to view footage or highlights of sporting events (e.g., exciting plays, scoring events, etc.) in which selected players are playing without watching multiple sporting events over multiple hours or days. Some sports networks have channels dedicated to fantasy sports, but these channels are not customized to focus on an individual fantasy sports team or any particular fantasy sports league (or any particular league participant). Additionally, retrieving fantasy sports information or videos from the internet can be a cumbersome and time-consuming process for a fantasy sports participant.